Remember When We First Met
by Anbu-Neko-Chan
Summary: Pre-Zombie Apocalypse: Daryl and Carol were childhood best friends and are currently lovers taking on the Zombie Apocalypse along with their Daughter, Sophia, and fellow survivors. Read to find out about their past together and current time.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember The Day We Met**

**I do not own The Walking Dead**

**I dedicate this story to the neglected and abused children. I just want you guys to know, You're not alone. We will all have that one person by our side 24/7. If you don't already have one, Just you wait and be patient :D You'll find that friend either as a friend or a soulmate. **

As usual, 8 year old Carol, was tired of listening to her parents aruged on something that can't be changed. Her parents seem to forget Carol completey. Carol sighs before looking out the window for the 10th time trying to decide whether to go to the library or not. It's raining though but not hard enough. But her parents? Nah. What did it matter to them? They don't seem to care about her anymore. Carol grabs her tiny pink rain coat and her pink boots. She leaves with her umbrella. As She exits her home, She opens her umbrella and jumps on a puddle, giggling as the water splashes on her pants. She sprints near a isolated and neglected park. As Carol sprinted past the park, she heard a cough. She turns to the source of the noise, and sees a boy near her age with no blanket or coat on him. He was sitting on the ground and he was soaking wet. Worried, she runs towards him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks the boy.

He simply glares at her and kept slient.

"I said, Are you okay?!" She practically screamed at him, thinking that he didn't hear her. He flinched and then gave her a death glare.

"You're going to get sick if you stay in the cold, Why don't you go home?" She asks.

"Maybe I don't want to go home!" He retorted.

"Neither do I, But I still have too." She said softly. The boy said nothing and just stayed on the ground. Carol sighed and took her jacket off her tiny body. She hand it to the boy. "Here, you'll freeze."

"That's a girl's jacket." He mumbled. Carol rolled her eyes and sat next to him.

"What are you doing in the freezing cold, anyway?" She asks. He simply kept quiet.

"That's fine, If you don't tell me. Mama always told me: "Don't be so nosy. Or you get your booty beaten." Daryl looks at her.

"You know what, If you don't go home right now. I'm going to sit with you in the cold hard rain." She mused. Daryl just shakes his head at her.

Why the hell is she talking to me?

"I love the rain! It feels like you're taking a shower outside minus being naked and the shampoo." Daryl looks at her weirdly.

"You're a strange kid." He tells her. She stuck her tongue out and pull her eyelid down.

"Kid?! I'm nearly a woman!" She joked. Daryl had to fight the urge to smirk.

"Whatever, Brat." He taunted, hoping she'll go away. "Whatever, old man!" She taunts back. Daryl rolls his eyes at her.

"Are you done yet?" She asks. Daryl sighs in frustration. She pokes him which immedatley made him tense.

"If you don't go home, I'm gonna take you to my house. Since you don't want to go home. I know that feeling because when I don't want to go home; I go to my granny's except that she died 8 months ago and I can't go anymore. Besides, you might feel better." She rambled. Daryl suddenly felt something in a pit of his stomach, it was a warm feeling. He doesn't want to like it, his daddy usually told him that feelings are for pussies. And Daryl Dixon is no pussy. (A/N: Sorry for the bad words here, I'm just using the Dixon language XD)

He glared at her and stood up. He grabbed her jacket that he was previoulsy wearing and threw it on the ground before getting all over her face. "Just go home!" He practically spits on her face. Carol glares back at him and stands up taller which is hard when she's shorter than him.

"No, You go home! I'm not leaving until you go home!" She shouts back.

"Why?! You don't even know me!" He yells back at her.

"Because no one derserves to be in the cold and being lonely!" She yelled at him. He scoffs and walks away from her, heading home. Carol follows him. "What the hell are you doing?" He asks. "Making sure, you go inside your warm home." She says firmly.

Daryl scoffs at her again, "Go away, you're being a pest." He told her. "And you're being diffcult, especially when someone wants to help you." She retorts.

"Like I said, Go home."He retorts.

"Well, too bad and I need to make sure you go home safely. It's called caring even if you're a stranger!" She sticks her tongue out. He rolls his eyes at her. And allows her to follow him since she was annoying him.

"If you're not gonna wear my coat at least, Go under my umbrella." She told him kindly.

Daryl looks at her before chuckling.

"What?" She asks confused.

"That umbrella won't cover me." He replies.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Because, if you're holding it won't cover me because you're too short." She blushes before handing the umbrella to him.

"Can you hold it for me?" She asks. He nods before holding it for the both of them.

"Are you new here?" She asks. He nods.

"I just moved this weekend. I'm going to Georgia Elementary school." He says.

"That's my school!" She exclaims excitely.

"Watch out for the cars." He warns as they walk to the other side of the road. She nods.

"Who's your teacher?" She asks.

"Miss Lennon." He says. She frowns.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I don't have her. And isn't Miss Lennon a 4th grade teacher?"

"Yup." He said, taking note of Carol's disappointment.

"I have and I'm a 3rd grader." She says. Daryl said nothing.

"How old are you?" She asks. Daryl decides to amuse her a little bit. "Nine, going on ten on Janurary 6." (A/N: Norman Reedus's real birthday lol)

"I'm eight, going on Nine in May 23." (Melissa's real birthday) She then smiles at him.

"It's almost your birthday! It's this Monday!" (It's Saturday) Daryl nods.

"Okay, What's your name?" She asks.

"Daryl Dixon." She smiles.

"I love your name! It's better than my name." She frowns. Daryl smirks at her cute expression.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Carol Ann Miller (Sorry not good with last names) It sounds so plain it makes me want to cry." She made a fake crying noise. Daryl chuckles at her. They were almost at Daryl's house and it made her slightly sad that's he leaving already. But, on the bright side, he lives 10 minutes away from her.

Daryl sees his home and frowns knowing that he might not see Carol again. As they pass his mailbox, he said goodbye to Carol, who was standing in front of his mailbox. Before, he could head towards the door, he heard feet moving and then a tug on his shirt. He looks down to see Carol.

"Daryl, one last question. Will you be my friend?" She asks. Daryl looks at her shocked. Never did someone wanted to be his friend or even made contact with him. He smirks at her and says: "Yes." And that was the day he saw Carol smiled brightly at him for the first time. At that moment, He knew that he was going to be with her for a long time.

**...**

**I hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry but I will be updating probably this Thursday due to exams (Fack you exams!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lunch with The toughest kid**

**I do not own The Walking Dead**

**Warning: OCC Daryl. Daryl is unusally soft to Carol. (I infer that Daryl was more kinder to his friends when he was younger.)**

**(We are in the elementary era, so please be patient)**

As soon as Carol came home, hell broke loose.

Carol can hear her mother yelling at her father from down the street.

She sighs why can't everything be normal again. Carol opens the door to see her parents arguing in front of her.

She received their attention when she shuts the door.

"Sweetie, Where were you?" Asks her mother.

"At the park." Carol looks at her mother's disapproving face.

"In the rain?" Carol nods.

"Carol! It's too cold, You're gonna get sick!" Complains her mother. "And look you brought mud on the floor!" Carol sighs. "I'll clean it up."

"Who gave you permission to leave home, anyway, young lady?" Her father had asked.

"No one cares if I'm gone anyways." She said in a sad tone. Her parents gape in shock at their young daugher. Carol takes off her rain boats and leaves the room, but not before giving them a smartass remark. "Close your mouth before flies enter your mouth." Carol showers then went to sleep with a smile on her face. "I can't wait to see you, Daryl."

The next day... (Morning)

As Carol was coming down the stairs, she heard hushed voices. She stops walking and hides behind the couch to see the view in the kitchen. Her parents were angerly whispering in the kitchen table.

"I want you gone, John." She hears her mother say to her father.

"This is my house, you leave and take that daugter of yours!" Carol's eyes widen. What happen to her kind father?

"She's your daughter too!" Yells her mother.

"Bullshit! You don't think I know do you! Huh?! You and Michael sneaking behind my back while I work my ass for you!" He shouts.

"That was one time! And I regret it!"

"Do you regret having Carol?!" As soon as John, who apparently not might be her father, said that her mother fell silent.

"No, Because if I wasn't pregant with her. You wouldn't have suspected that I cheated on you. And we wouldn't be having problems right now."

John glares at her mother, Carol is already crying. "We're having problems because of Sophia! She was suppose to be the one healing our relationship and Carol was suppose to be taken up for adoption!" John roars. Carol couldn't believe it. She was also getting sick and tired of listening to that stupid name! She had enough, she came out from her spot and ran outside the house. Carol didn't know how fast she was running, and she didn't care.

She ran past Daryl's house. I guess I'm not walking with him today to school. She thought sadly. Carol trips over a rock and lands on her face. She can't take it anymore, with her parents, bullies, and Sophia. She just can't. She crawls up into a ball and weeps.

"Hey, you okay?" She heard a familiar voice asked. She looks up to see Daryl. She sniffles and wipes her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm fine." She mumbles. Daryl smirks at her before frowning. "What?" She asks noticing Daryl's changed expression. "Why ya crying?" He asks crouching down to check her bleeding knee. "My parents hate me. And they been fighting since Sophia died." She mumbles. Daryl stops from what he was doing and gave her a weird face. "Why you say that and who's Sophia?" He asks.

"Sophia was going to be my little sister, but mama had a miscarriage." Daryl felt for the girl, he can't imagine life without Merle. If Merle weren't there to protect him from his pa, He would be royally fucked. He was grateful for Merle.

Carol told him everything from waking up early to try to walk with him to her parent's confessions.

Carol sobs harder, she couldn't look him in the eye. Daryl using Carol's hand sanitzer puts some on her knee. Which, makes her hiss. "That's fucked up." Says Daryl.

Carol couldn't help but giggle at his choice of words. Daryl raised a eyebrow at her. "What?" He asks. "You said the F word." She giggles. Daryl rolls his eyes and puts a bandaid on her knee. "There all better." Carol giggles. "Thank you." Then, Carol starts to sniffle and cry again. "Daryl, you're a good friend." Daryl couldn't help but chuckle. "We barely met and I'm already a good friend." Carol nods.

"But, You accepted me kinda, because I forced you to put up with me. Before, No one wants to put with me or be my friend because I'm annoying and a burden." She says. "Are you gonna leave me because of that?" Daryl looks at her. "Course not." He scoffs. "That's stupid, by the way. You're cool for a 3rd grader." Carol sticks her tongue out. Carol then started frowning.

"Is that why my parents don't want me, Daryl?"

Daryl stares at her depressed form. He didn't know why but he wanted to hold her hand.

Maybe because she reminds you of us, Stupid. Unloved, untolerated, and heartbroken.

His concisous says.

"Well, Fuck them. Any parent would love to have you as a child." He said. Carol looks up at him and gave him a radiant smile. Daryl grabs her hand. "Let's go." Carol happily took his hand and walked with him to school.

...

LunchTime

"HEY, NERD!"

"HEY, MISS-KNOW-IT-ALL!"

"TEACHER'S PET!"

Carol ran as quickly as she can to the cafeteria. Why are the teachers never leading us to the cafeteria? Carol grabbed her lunch and started to look for Daryl. She finally found him and smiled. She scurry to his table just as she was almost there, one of the bullies, Jake, tripped her. Carol fell to the floor, she watched as spagetti fell on her pink dress and milk all over the floor. She never had been so humilated. She looked up to meet Daryl's blue eyes. She felt tears leaving a trail on her pale cheek. She had enough. "Did you have a nice trip, Loser?" Jake hollered making the other bullies laugh. Carol got up and went to run to the bathroom only to slip and fall on her bum. She got up again with caution and ran away.

...

When Daryl saw Carol being bullied right in front of his eyes, He didn't know why but he felt like beating the shit out of Jake. He gape at Carol and met her eyes. She was starting to cry and she try to run only to fall. To add insult to injury, Jake made a pun joke about her 'trip'. Daryl is gonna teach Jake never to mess with Carol. Daryl got up, grabbed his tray and started heading in Jake's direction.

Jake was too busy chatting with his stupid friends to notice Daryl looming behind him. Daryl pour his food on Jake. Jake gape in shock before glaring at Daryl. Daryl smirked. "Did ya like that spagetti shower?" Jake lunge at him only to miss. Daryl stalk towards Jake. He grabs him by the collar and punches his face. "That's for Carol." He punches Jake again. "If you mess with Carol, I will know Motherfucker." He punches him in the gut. Jake looks at him in awe.

"Why do you care about that ugly nerd?" He asks. Daryl pauses for a second wondering why. He barely met the girl, but then again she was the first person to be kind to him in his lifetime.

As soon as he enter this stupid school, people whispered behind his back, the teachers glared at him and backed away from him as if he was a wild animal, and kids insulted him.

"Because she's my friend! And if any of y'all fuck with her, You better watch your ass! Because I'm coming for you!" He kicked Jake's side and drops him to the ground. He ran after Carol.

...

What did I do to derserve this? Thought Carol. I was nothing but nice to everyone. And it was true too. Carol desperately tries to get rid of the huge stain on her pink dress. Carol can't help but cry. "Great, He thinks I'm a defenseless loser now. He's not gonna wanna hang out with me." She sobbed. "That's where you're wrong." Said a voice. Carol looks up to see Daryl. "You okay?" Carol nodded. Carol stares at his knuckles to see blood and cuts. "What happen to your knuckles?" Carol asked. Daryl gives his knuckles a cursory glance. "Beat the shit out of Jake." He said as if it was nothing. Carol looks down with guilt on her face. Why does she look guilty?

"You didn't have too. I don't want you to get in trouble just because of me being a coward." Muttered Carol. Daryl stares at Carol before scoffing.

"I'm always in trouble, either at home or school." He said. "Doesn't make me feel any better." She says. "What if you get expelled?" She asks in a worry tone. "Don't cha worry about me." He said. "If you want to make it up to me, let me train you to defend yourself. Okay?" Carol stares at him. She wants to be as tough as Daryl. If she told Daryl that he was her hero, he would probably be creeped out and leave her. He was everything she wanted to be and what she's not.

Brave, the I don't care attitude, and not afraid to speak his mind. Carol nods. "Okay, We can't train ya at my house, Dad is bringing guests over." She noticed Daryl flinch at the words guests. "We can train at my house in the backyard! Everyday at 5:00pm." She said.

"Sounds like a deal." He said with a smirk. Carol gave him her hand to give a shake on it, Daryl spits on her hand and shakes it. He noticed Carol's grimace of the feeling of spit on her hand. "Oh yeah, I just realized it's your birthday!" Daryl gaped at her in shock. Not even his own family remembers Daryl's birthday, shit he didn't even remember himself.

"Happy birthday, Daryl Dixon." Yup, Daryl's stuck with her.

...

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY :D**

**SORRY FOR THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS. **


End file.
